The present application relates to an electronic technology, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus.
At present, an intelligent wearable electronic apparatus such as a smart watch needs to show more and more comprehensive information in order to meet users' demand for the intelligent electronic apparatus. However, due to a limited size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself, a display area of a display equipped therewith is generally very small, which can only display limited information. Furthermore, due to the limited size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself, power that can be supplied by a battery equipped for a display device is generally limited.
To this end, it is necessary to provide an electronic apparatus which is capable of providing an image or a video display with a larger size and a higher resolution, or extending the standby time of the wearable electronic apparatus, regardless of the size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself.